theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Newman
Victoria Newman is portrayed Amelia Heinle, formerly by Heather Tom. Victoria has always kept her maiden name as a sign of her independence. Biography Victoria is the daughter of Nikki Reed and Victor Newman. She has three brothers, Dylan McAvoy, Nicholas Newman and Adam Newman, and one sister, Abby Newman. Victoria is the mother of Reed Hellstrom. Childhood, Ryan and Cole When she was a child, Jack Abbott saved her from drowning. Later, she was left at a Swiss boarding school as a child, she returned to Genoa City as a teenager to find her mother married to Jack and her father married to Jack's sister, Ashley Abbott. Victoria was determined to destroy both marriages so that her parents would reconcile. In 1992, Victor Newman set up high school student Brandon Collins with his teenage daughter, Victoria Newman. She dated Brandon while secretly seeing Newman Enterprises employee Ryan McNeil who was much older. Victoria pursued a career in her father's company where Victoria fell in love with Ryan. Victor paid Ryan to leave town, but Victoria and Ryan got married in secret. Victor attempted to have the marriage annuled on the grounds that his daughter was only 16 years old. However, Victoria's youth and inexperience lead the couple to divorce anyway. Eve Howard came to town with her son, Cole. Nikki hired Cole as a stable hand. Victoria told Cole she was interested in him. Instead, Cole had an affair with Nikki. When Victoria learned of this, she told Cole she was in love with him. Cole wrote Eve, who quickly flew to Genoa City, because Cole was Victoria's brother. However, she died from a mosquito bite and never told him. Later, Victor revealed that Cole was his son, which forced an annulment. While going through Eve's stuff, Victoria found a letter that cast doubt on Victor being Cole's father. Cole and Nikki had another affair, and Victoria left town. When it was realized that Victor wasn't Cole's father. Victoria came back and they got remarried. But their marriage started to crumble after Cole had an affair with Ashley. Cole, Gary and Ryan Victoria left town for awhile to sort out her life. She returned a few months later to save their marriage, but had to leave on business. Victoria then found herself pregnant with Cole's child. She arranged a meeting with Cole to tell him, but it didn't go well. Neil proposed to Victoria, saying they could lead people to believe he was the father of her baby. Cole learned of Victoria's pregnancy and believed he was the father. Victoria admitted the truth. Cole said he intended to be a father to their baby, but added he was marrying Ashley. Neil and Victoria were then engaged. Victoria and Cole were devastated when their baby girl, Eve Nicole Howard, died shortly after her birth because of infection. Victoria and Neil broke up shortly after. Victoria then dated Gary Dawson, a shy man who turned out to be a stalker. Victoria ended up being kidnapped by Gary and tied up in the long-abandoned Newman children's tree house. Nick and Paul Williams rescued her and Gary was sent to a sanitarium. Victoria pursued a relationship with Ryan again. They fell deeply in love. Ryan's ex, Tricia McNeil, went insane. She bought a wedding gown identical to Victoria's, locked Victoria in a closet, and went to the Church Of The Sacred Heart. When she realized that Ryan was aghast to see to her, she shot and killed him. Diego, Italy, Brad, Sabrina and JT In 2002, Victoria feigns an interest in ranch hand Diego Guittierez in order to find out whether or not he has been sleeping with Nick's wife, Sharon Newman. She develops feelings for him and they begin a relationship. Victor pays him to leave town, infuriating Victoria. Later, Diego was robbed and sought revenge on his assailants. Victoria broke up with him due to his dark side. Frustrated with her family, Victoria decides to move to Europe and study Art. She earns an undergraduate degree in Art history from the Guggenheim Program in Florence, Italy. While there she becomes close friends with Sabrina Costelana who is working on her Masters and works as an Art Curator. After several years abroad, she is approached by Jack Abbott who offers her the job of Jabot CEO if she returns to Genoa City. Victoria's return causes great tension with her brother Nick who feels threatened by her presence. However they reconcile after the sudden and tragic death of Cassie Newman. Victoria eventually starts dating Brad Carlton. She becomes pregnant with his child but has a miscarriage. Victoria discovers that Brad cheated on her with Sharon Newman shortly after they married. They divorce. Victoria becomes pregnant shortly after, and is unsure of the paternity of the child. The father could be Brad or JT Hellstrom. Victoria and JT become engaged in 2007. Days later, a pregnant Victoria is in a coma after being hit by a falling piece of rock during the Clear Springs explosion. Her baby was delivered prematurely via C-section. It is announced that JT is the father of Victoria's baby. JT names the baby Reed Hellstrom after Nikki and because a reed is strong but bends in the wind. Victoria wakes up soon after. Reed is baptised and Nick and Phyllis are named his Godparents. Victoria's Marriage to JT Hellstrom. Their marriage is very happy until the couple faces problems in 2009, when JT kisses Colleen Carlton and Victoria sleeps with Deacon Sharpe in retaliation. Victoria then believes she needs a break, so she goes to Dubai, reluctantly leaving Reed with JT. While she is away, JT grows close to Mackenzie Browning. When Victoria comes home, she grows close to Billy Abbott. Victoria and JT divorce, and to Victoria's horror, JT decides to sue for full custody or Reed. Soon after,Victoria's brother, Adam, is murdered. The Genoa City police find the murder weapon, a pen that Victoria bought in Dubai. They decide to arrest her when she's going to the custody hearing, and because she never showed up, the judge gave JT full custody of their son. Victoria remains in jail for a short while, as she covering for Nick. (She bought the pen as a gift for Nick). However, Nick told the police it was his pen, and Victoria was freed, and decides to keep fighting for Reed. Victor decides to take matters into his own hands and takes Reed while he's with JT so JT would be late. JT's boss, Tucker McCall, called the court room and Victoria lost custody. Jamaica, Abby's Meddling and Billy In order to cheer her up, Billy takes her to Jamaica, where they become drunk and get married.The next morning they realize what happened, and decide to get it annulled. However, they find that they really like each other, and they keep putting it off. The wedding video is sent to Billy and it's erased... after Abby sees it. Abby asks them to invest in her show and when they refuse she shows off the wedding the video. Billy and Victoria go back to the trailer and ends up having sex. Meanwhile, a frustrated Abby announces to Victor about Billy and Victoria. Victor shows up at the trailer where he finds Victoria half naked. He makes her get dressed and then tries to make her leave. Victoria refuses, and Victor points out that Billy only married her to get to him. Billy sneers that he loves Victoria, and Victor huffs out. Billy tries to take it back, but Victoria seems to know how he feels, and even accepts the name Mrs. Abbott. Around the same time, Michael discovers that their marriage isn't legal, as the Jamaican law says all marriages has to take place before eight o'clock. Billy and Victoria are crushed, but decide to move on with their lives. They buy a house together and Victoria then becomes pregnant. She and Billy get married but the feds come to arrest Victoria for bribery before the ceremony is finished. The judge declares them husband and wife before she's taken away. They later learn that Victor turned her in to keep her from marrying Billy. Victor later gets the charges dropped but Victoria refuses to forgive him. She and Victor get in a fight and Victoria loses the baby. Newman Lawsuit, JT takes Reed to DC In order to get revenge on Victor, Victoria joined in on Abby's lawsuit to obtain their trusts that Victor refused to give them. Victor made a settlement offer that Victoria refused to accept. Victor made it so Victoria couldn't visit Nikki, who was in rehab. Nikki found out and fixed it, but Victoria decided that she was done with her father. Meanwhile, Victoria was dealing with JT taking Reed to DC. She contacted both Vance Abrams and Michael Baldwin who both said she could do nothing about JT taking Reed across state lines. At Crimson Lights, Victoria vowed never to forgive JT for this. Victoria told her son that she would stick around for his daddy's wedding, then told JT that her noble gesture for her son proved that she's a good mother. She wished JT would remember that. Victoria told Reed a tearful goodbye before being ripped away from her only child. Billy comforted her as the newlyweds and Reed drove off. Victoria's Unhappy Marriage and Divorce from Billy Abbott After Billy loses custody of Delia, he abandons Victoria and has an affair with a woman named Chelsea Lawson in Myanmar. She later shows up on their doorstep, claiming to be pregnant with Billy's child, which is later proven true by a paternity test. Billy's ex-lover moves into their home, she viciously torments Victoria, calling her an "infertile bitch" and reminding Victoria that she could not conceive a child with her husband. Billy's son with Chelsea, Johnny, is born on April 9, 2012. However, in a surprising move, Chelsea terminates her parental rights to Johnny to purse a new relationship with Adam Newman. Victoria is kidnapped while on a business trip in Miami by Billy's gambling associate Eddie G, for an unpaid debt. She's held hostage and ransomed for 2 Million dollars. Billy lies to Victoria's family about her missing whereabouts until he is finally forced to confess to Nikki when he cannot raise the money to pay Eddie G. Victor locates his daughter, and Nick flies to Miami to rescue her. After her kidnapping, Victoria suffers PTSD but gradually recovers. Later, Victoria wishes to expand her family, and takes hormones treatment in an effort to have another child. Sadly, her efforts are fruitless, as Billy does not want any more children. Billy lashes out at Victoria and starts gambling again to punish her. The couple briefly separate, however Victoria decides to continue the marriage because of her attachment to Billy's son, Johnny.. On October 14th, Billy's daughter, Delia, is killed in a hit and run accident. After her death, Billy rejects Johnny and refuses to touch him. Victoria ends up caring for the boy by herself. Billy grows estranged from Victoria, telling her that she does not know what it feels like to lose a child like he does. Billy snaps at Victoria and blames her for Delia's death because he left the child alone in a car by herself at night to buy ice cream for her party. Billy embarks on an affair with Kelly, a woman in his grief support group, and has sex with her on New Year's Eve. Victoria learns of Billy's affair with Kelly after Billy confesses in front of a ballroom full of people, which deeply humiliates her. Victoria immediately kicks Billy out of the house and files divorce papers. Pregnancy and Ben Rayburn After Victoria's divorce, she begins a relationship with Dr Ben Rayburn, a doctor at Memorial Hospital and the best friend of her brother, Dylan McAvoy. Soon after. Victoria discovers that she is pregnant. Relationships Grandparents *Albert Miller (paternal grandfather) *Cora Miller (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Nick Reed (maternal grandfather, deceased) Parents *Nikki Reed Newman (mother) *Victor Newman (father) Siblings * Dylan McAvoy (maternal half brother) *Nicholas Newman (brother) *Adam Newman (paternal half brother; deceased) *Abby Abbott Newman (paternal half sister) Marriages *Ryan McNeil (divorced) *Cole Howard (divorced) *Brad Carlton (divorced) *JT Hellstrom (divorced) *Billy Abbott (divorced) Children *Eve Nicole Howard (daughter with Cole, deceased) *Reed Hellstrom (son with JT) Nieces/Nephews *Noah Newman (via Nick) *Summer Newman (via Nick) *Faith Newman (via Nick) *Connor Newman (via Adam) Photos NiktorVictoria.jpg|Victoria played by Ashley Nicole Millan Victoria15.jpg|15 year old Heather Tom debuts as Victoria VictoriaRyan.jpg|Victoria & Ryan ryanvickywedding.jpg|Teen Bride, Victoria marries Ryan. RyanVictoriaWedding.jpg|Victoria & Ryan Wedding VictoriaCole.jpg|Victoria & Cole Howard victoria cole.jpg|Victoria marries Cole Newman family wedding.jpg|Victor & Nikki wedding Diego&Victoria.jpg|Victoria & Diego Gutierrez JTVictoria.jpg|Victoria & JT Hellstrom Victoria-JT-Hellstrom.jpg|Victoria & JT JTVictoriaWedding.jpg|Victoria & JT's wedding JTVictoriaReed.jpg|Victoria, JT & baby Reed VictoriaBabyReed.jpg|Victoria & Reed 9qyde9.jpg|Victoria at Lucy's christening keeley.JPG|Victoria & Keeley VictoriaReed.jpg|Victoria & Reed Vicky&Johnny.jpg|Victoria & Johnny VillyWedding.jpg|Victoria & Billy Wedding Nick&Vicky.jpg|Nick & Victoria Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Abbott family Category:Reed family Category:Hellstrom family Category:Miller family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses Category:Adam Newman's family Category:Antagonists